What Is A Father Without His Son?
by Mimiw
Summary: The title says it all. Read and Review please


The wind blows in soft meaning whispers coating every dust flying along with it with a sweet scent from somewhere over the forest of Eryn Lasgalen.

A fair elf stood on the open yard, breathing deeply. The court had been very busy that day, and the temporary get-away was exactly what he needed, albeit it was only short a time. Pale golden hair shone with the afternoon sun as he inclined his head slightly to the right, letting the passing wind caress his fair face, eyes closing.

His moment of peace had evaporated, however, as his mind drifted to his son. Today is the day that marks him irresponsible of a parent to his child for a week now. Given the thought, he had not seen his Greenleaf the whole morning. Not when breakfast was served, nor when passed by his room to get his things for the day.

He opened his eyes with a deep sigh, a smile in longing display upon his lips as he strode towards the Archery Fields, where he knows he will find Eryn Lasgalen's beloved Prince.

* * *

As the gentle winds had mutely promised to him, his keen Elven hearing had picked-up the sounds of arrows embedding themselves to their target, delivered by none-other-than his little princeling. He cringed at the thought, knowing all too well that Legolas would probably give him another one of his 'I am not a princeling anymore' fits. And it's not that he didn't believe him—no, that was not it, at all. He had been mature enough to make his own decision on going out to help the dear Hobbit destroy the ring of Sauron. (Although he was with King Elassar Telcontar, and Mithrandir the Saruman, all thoughts of comfort still diminishes from the thought of having Gimli the Dwarf, son of Gloin; the same Gloin that had trespassed in his lands and escaped without any known reason until later evidence of the ring.) Of course, the Dwarf was still his little Greanleaf's friend and he had to respect that somewhat.

Standing just out of his son's line of view, he watched with mixed emotions; love, relief, care, and pride swirling altogether. He recalled the day when his son decided that it was already that time when he had to face his infuriated father. Even the recently known King of Gondor and the Twin Lords of Imladris had shaken with fear.

And the poor Dwarf had done all in his power to remain standing, unfortunately, it wasn't enough. Gimli fainted at the sight of the enraged king. Legolas was too ecstatic to notice the King's expression and all but ran to his father and gave him the hug he was saving from the moment he set foot outside of Rivendell. It took the King of Elves but a split-second to forget his anger and returned the embrace he so longed to give to his only son. Their words flowed with the wind as they whispered what they had been keeping to themselves all that time, unabashed with the whole court watching the exchange. _"I am home."_ Says the little one, then. _"I've been waiting_." He spoke in return.

"Ada!" the voice announced to Thranduil that his presence was, at last, been discovered. "Ion-nin." He greeted warmly as he crossed the field, catching his son as he had seem to have acquired a skill of flight. "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (Why are you here?) Legolas asked with mirth and certain gladness. The king chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Last I've been told I was responsible with this place and its people." The prince glared at his father, although the effect was not fully delivered because of the closed-mouthed grin he currently was sporting. Thranduil smiled and sighed at the look. "Amin estien." (I'm resting.)

Legolas laughed at his father and he led him to where he had placed his things which were covered with a blanket so as to shield it away from unwanted eyes. "You are in a very happy mood, my son. Mani marte, tithen pen?" (What happened, little one?) Knowing his son well than any other elf in his kingdom, he should've suspected the on-coming look of guilt that graced his son's features. Either that or he just had missed that look so. "Ion-nin," he started warningly. "Mani nae LLE umien sinome?" (What have YOU been doing here?). The Prince fidgeted, holding back his insane grin. "I—" the prince, however, had not the chance to finish his sentence as a wild scream broke through the content atmosphere. Both similarly faced elves turn to the source of the destruction. There they saw Thranduil's most loyal butler, Galion; he was not the one who was screaming rather, twas the one he was chasing with a bucket of water. One of the royal advisors had his robes caught fire (which they did not know exactly came from where. [Insert wink])

"Ai! Valar!" The king exclaimed albeit half-heartedly as he watched two of those serving him run around the Archery Field; one on fire, and one with a bucket of water. It's quiet comic, really—and knowing who the master mind behind this made it quite amusing. Legolas was doing his best in holding-in his laughter. Alas! Twas too much for the Prince to keep. He exploded with a long melodious laughter, that had soon affected the king as he joined in with his little prankster.

Soon after their laughter died down, the king blessed Legolas with the sternest of looks. "Ion-nin, you do realize that I have to punish you for this." He stated just as firm. "You do not just go setting our Kingdom's councilors on fire, tithen pen!" The prince bowed his head showing remorse. "It was amusing, yes it is—Ai! Elbereth, I do not know how long it has been since I last laughed that hard in my life, BUT it was dangerous! What if the woods catch fire, ion-nin? The trees! Oh, Valar! The trees, they would hate you for bringing them destruction! What can you say for yourself, Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion!?" There was a moment of silence where words met air, and air met ears that made the king think that he probably had done it wrong. But then, Legolas looked up with a wide grin, eyes twinkling with mirth and amusement. "I accept any punishment you choose to willingly give to me, Ada—" He started, startling the King some more. "For I have planned all of this just for you~" he says sweetly, pulling both of his hands behind his back, bowing exaggeratedly all the while keeping his eyes locked with his father. "For me?" The king blinked rather stupidly at the prince. "Tancavay, Ada! Lle anta est! Amin dele ten' lle." (Of course, Dad! You need rest! I'm worried about you.) Legolas' voice turned soft and it lost all the mirth it had earlier. "Legolas—", "So, now that the exciting part is done, or close to being done by the sounds of it—" (somewhere from afar, the screaming was reduced to angry yelling) "—let's get to the relaxing part!" and with that, the prince pulled the blanket covering his things to reveal a picnic basket.

Emotion filled his lungs that it was starting to get hard to breathe. His eyes stung from the thoughtfulness of his prankster of a son. He grinned in reflection with his son's and chuckled tearfully, albeit dryly, and not in a figurative sense. (A man with authority must maintain the aura of respect, yes?) "And you had Galion on your side in this?" the prince pretended to think for a moment. "He agreed with me that you were working too much and not spending enough time with your family, quote, who recently just got back from a deadly journey, quote." Both the King and Prince laughed heartily, as the latter picked up the basket and held the blanket in one hand.

It was one of those moments when Legolas, son of Thranduil, grandson of the great king-warrior, Oropher was caught off-guard in a very heart-felt embrace with his father. Unknowing what else to do, he returned the embrace, leaned his head on his father's shoulder and enjoyed what rarely happens.

And with the wind blowing gently through their fair hairs, Thranduil whispered: "What would I be without you, Ion-nin?"

* * *

(A/N): Good? Bad? Horrible? Okay? Tell me what you think~ :3 Read and Review, please!


End file.
